<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Miroir du Riséd by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448240">Le Miroir du Riséd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Mirror of Erised, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus apprend qu'un élève se trouve devant le Miroir du Riséd. Un autre élève qui restait en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Alors qu'il allait punir l'élève en faute, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un Potter triste hypnotisé par la vision du miroir. Au lieu de le punir, il choisit plutôt de lui tendre la main.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Miroir du Riséd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus pénétra dans la salle où il savait que le miroir du riséd se trouvait. Il avait entendu d'un fantôme qu'un élève se trouvait là. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que ce soit ce maudit Gryffondor. Il allait l'enguirlander quand il vit une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'il fixait le miroir.</p>
<p>Le Maître des Potions se demanda ce qu'il pouvait voir dans le miroir pour être dans cet état là mais il n'osa finalement pas être l'enfoiré de première comme en classe alors que l'enfant n'était pas préparé à faire face à un tel artefact.</p>
<p>Il se prépara mentalement à affronter la vision de ce dernier, la connaissant déjà, et il s'avança pour aider le garçon.</p>
<p>« Mr Potter, » dit-il en s'arrêtant juste à côté de lui. « Il faut cesser de regarder. »</p>
<p>Il n'eut aucune réponse pendant un instant et il soupira.</p>
<p>« Je n'y arrive pas, » entendit-il au bout de deux minutes.</p>
<p>La voix du Gryffondor était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure et le garçon n'avait pas quitté un instant le miroir des yeux. Severus s'agenouilla alors à côté du garçon, grimaçant légèrement en sentant l'un de ses genoux craquer suite à une très vieille blessure de guerre.</p>
<p>« Que voyez-vous ? » demanda-t-il alors voulant savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour détourner l'esprit du garçon de sa vision.</p>
<p>« Ma famille. Mon père et ma mère. »</p>
<p>Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux en soupirant. Evidemment… Le gamin était un orphelin et n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Evidemment que son plus grand désir serait de les voir, de les connaître… Mais comment le sortir de là.</p>
<p>Il finit par s'asseoir sur la pierre froide et étendre ses jambes. Il posa alors son regard sur le miroir et vit son reflet en compagnie de Lily Evans, amis, ou même plus… cela n'avait plus d'importance. Revoir Lily vivante était son désir le plus cher, un rêve impossible…</p>
<p>Tout comme celui du gamin… Ou peut-être pouvait-il l'aider partiellement ?</p>
<p>« Mr Potter, » dit-il au bout d'un moment d'hésitation. « J'ai connu vos parents. Nous étions dans la même classe et … j'étais un ami de votre mère. »</p>
<p>A sa plus grande surprise, il vit les yeux émeraude, si semblables à ceux de la mère, se poser sur lui.</p>
<p>« Pourriez-vous … Pourriez-vous me parler d'elle, s'il vous plait ? » demanda l'enfant, hésitant. « Jamais personne ne me parle de mes parents, ou jamais en bien. »</p>
<p>« Et votre famille ? »</p>
<p>« Pour mon oncle et ma tante, ma mère était une prostituée et mon père un ivrogne. Mais comme elle m'a menti sur leur mort, Dieu seul sait sur quoi elle a menti encore. Je ne sais rien de ma famille à part qu'ils sont morts assassinés. »</p>
<p>« Votre tante a dit que … » Le masque impassible de Severus se brisa sous la surprise. « Merlin … Je vais aller tuer Pétunia moi-même… »</p>
<p>« Vous connaissez ma tante ? »</p>
<p>« Je l'ai connue aussi, » confirma le Serpentard. « Votre mère et moi vivions dans le même quartier. » Il soupira et se releva. « Venez, relevez-vous. Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps. Regagnez votre dortoir, Mr Potter. Je vous parlerai de votre mère demain puisque votre tante en a été de toute évidence incapable. »</p>
<p>« Merci monsieur, » sourit l'enfant avec une lueur de joie mêlée à sa tristesse.</p>
<p>« Je vous en prie. »</p>
<p>Severus passa un bras dans le dos du Gryffondor et le poussa doucement vers la sortir.</p>
<p>« Monsieur ? » fit soudain le garçon.</p>
<p>« Oui ? »</p>
<p>« Est-ce que vous pourriez aussi me parler de mon père ? »</p>
<p>« Je crains ne pas être la bonne personne pour cela. Votre père et moi… On ne s'appréciait pas du tout. »</p>
<p>« Oh … »</p>
<p>Le Maître des Potions se maudit lui-même cent fois de penser à cela mais pour le gamin qui ne savait rien du tout, c'était la seule alternative qu'il entrevoyait. Il n'allait vraiment pas apprécier.</p>
<p>« Mais je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra. Je lui enverrai un hibou demain matin à la première heure. »</p>
<p>« Merci beaucoup, professeur. »</p>
<p>« C'est normal. Tout le monde a le droit de savoir qui il est, d'où il vient et qui était sa famille. Même les enfants aussi désobéissants et fauteurs de troubles que vous, Mr Potter. Je ne vous enlèverai pas de points pour ce soir car vous ne pouviez pas savoir pour le Miroir et qu'il a un certain pouvoir. Mais si jamais je vous reprends devant lui, je sévirai. Est-ce bien clair, Mr Potter ? »</p>
<p>« Oui, Monsieur. »</p>
<p>« Je suis sérieux, Mr Potter, ce miroir est très dangereux. Des centaines d'hommes sont devenus fous en le contemplant. »</p>
<p>« Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas été affecté ? » demanda innocemment l'enfant.</p>
<p>Severus soupira.</p>
<p>« Détrompez-vous. La vision du miroir m'affecte également. J'arrive juste à me souvenir que ce que je vois n'est que mon plus profond désir et non la réalité. »</p>
<p>Il garda un instant le silence, hésitant à parler plus. Puis finalement, il décida de développer.</p>
<p>« Il me montre la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée et que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir. »</p>
<p>« Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »</p>
<p>« Parce que cette femme est décédée durant la guerre. »</p>
<p>« Je suis désolé. »</p>
<p>« Il n'y a pas à l'être, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Retournez dans votre dortoir. »</p>
<p>« Oui. Au revoir, professeur. »</p>
<p>« Au revoir, Mr Potter. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>